Back From Work
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila is finally back from the filmings in the USA and does a check up on her family.


**I can't remember, when this went into my mind or why, but it's here :3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

" _Hi mom I and Aria hope you are okay there in California. We miss you so much and we want, that you come back home so fast you can." Said a brown haired girl to the phone._

" _Mommy I can't wait, that you come back home and to see your new movie."_

" _They sure will love it!" Said Nathaniel, which holds the camera to film the kids._

" _And Ron Ron misses you too mom!" Told Piper picking their pet fox up, showing it to the camera._

" _Of course he does" Said Aria._

"Mrs. Kurtzberg, we're here," Said a voice and a brunette sat inside a car, looking from her phone away to the driver, which sat in front at the driver's seat.

In front of a house stopped the black hybrid and the driver left and opened the side door and a brunette left the car, then the chauffeur opened the trunk taking a suitcase out and gave it to the woman.

"Thank you, this ride deserves five stars," Said the brunette.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Kurtzberg, If you want you can rate the ride also over the app if you want to"

"Okay, I'll do that" Said Mrs. Kurtzberg.

"Oh and by the way, if you want to, my wife loves your acting and I was wondering..."

"If I could get her an autograph?" Asked the brunette. "Sure" Said Mrs. Kurtzberg and the driver took one of his business cards and the brunette signed the card.

"Lila Kurtzberg," Wrote the brunette and gave it to the man.

"Thank you so much, have a nice morning," Said the man walking back into the car.

"Bye" Said Lila then looked up at the white and light blue house in front of her. She sighed in relief and walked to the door, then put her key to unlock the door, then got in and closed it behind her back.

Lila walked forwards to the stairs, then turned on the light and looked up at them, then back at her suitcase.

"I better leave it for later," Said Lila to herself and walked the stairs up, quietly. She walked on the corridor and passed by a door which had painted the names _Aria and Piper_ on it.

Lila smiled and passed her hand over the painted names on the door. She thought on the day when their father helped the two girls painting their names on the door. Aria's was simple colored. Her name was in a Lobster 1.4 font and was colored red and white like a Lollipop. Pipers' was different, hers was colored orange and white and the end of the letter R had a fox tail drawn on it and it was also colored like one. Lila heard something scratching on the door and Lila slowly pushed the door back and it was a red fox, that came out of the room and walked around Lila.

"Hey Ron Ron" Greeted Lila quietly and picked him up, while he hummed to get Lila's attention. "Mama's back now, don't worry" Said Lila then the door got open and there stood a red headed young girl looking up surprised at Lila.

"Aria" Said Lila and Ron Ron jumped down her arms and Lila embraced the little girl. "Did I wake you up?" Asked Lila petting the girl's head. She picked her up and brought her to the bed, then lied her down, covering her with the bed cover and pecked her on the forehead. "Keep resting my little girl" Wished Lila and saw Ron Ron coming back on the bed lying down by the girl's feet.

Lila stood up and looked on the other side of the room, where Aria's sister lied sleeping. Lila walked up to Piper's bed and went to her knees, placing her hand carefully on her forehead and gave her a little peck on her cheek.

Lila walked out, leaving the door with a little gap open, so Ron Ron could go out, if he wanted. Lila walked the corridor along, then entered into the room, walking to a tall couple bed, where there lied her husband sleeping with his chest and face down to the bed mattress. Lila looked at the night table, where they had an alarm clock, which showed the time.

"5:29" Read Lila then smiled and took her boots off, then crawled into the bed covers, making her way through it and stuck her head out of the covers, looking at her husband, with his head stuck in his pillow.

"You're lost without me, aren't you?" Asked Lila tickling him on his neck. The alarm clock rang, making the red head turn around to Lila's face, making her smile.

"Nathy," Said Lila softly to her husband, making him groan quietly.

"Five more minutes" Mumbled Nathaniel making Lila giggle and lean herself closer to him, embracing him. Nathaniel opened his eyes and saw Lila lying there in front of him, smiling at him and he shook his head, looking again at the brunette.

"Lila, you're back!" Said Nathaniel happy and Lila threw himself at his arms, rolling him on his back and lying above him.

"Missed me?" Asked Lila, earning a nod from the red head and kissed him on his lips.

"The girls missed you a lot too," Told Nathaniel as Lila lifted herself a bit up to look at Nathaniel. "That's why you had many lost calls from me"

"You were panicking me," Said Lila. "I thought, that you had trouble with something and had to call me"

"I didn't intend to make you feel like that, they just wanted to know how you are" Said Nathaniel. "Maybe they were too much?"

"No, It's fine, but I think you could next time message me and then I could call you back or I'd tell you if it's possible"

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and the clock rang again.

"Wait a second" Said Lila turning the clock off.

"Good," Said Nathaniel yawning. "I gotta get ready to work" Said Nathaniel wanting to stand up, then Lila pulled Nathaniel back to her, causing him to hit with his nose on Lila's.

"Sorry" Apologized Nathaniel smiling sheepishly at his wife.

"Can you lend me your phone?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel reached his arm to his night table, picking up his smartphone giving it to his girlfriend.

"Why do you need it?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I need to call somebody," Said Lila followed by a yawn, then put the phone on call and waited until someone attended it.

"Hello Good morning Miss Swan it's me Lila Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg's wife...I 'm calling you, cause Nathaniel has got a fever and has been puking since yesterday night….Alright he or I call you tomorrow again, if he's still ill….bye."

"Why did you tell my boss, I'm sick?" Asked Nathaniel looking perplexed at his wife.

"I need you here now," Told Lila leaning her forehead on his. "And I haven't snuggled with you for a month!"

"You're crazy, pumpkin," Told Nathaniel his wife, which ribbed with her nose on his.

"And I also want to have…..some fun…." Said Lila while yawning and lying her forehead on Nathaniel's chest, closing her eyes slowly. Nathaniel smiled as his wife was very tired from her trip, then petted her back, softly helping her to fall asleep and a while later both were sleeping in each others arms, warm and comfortable in their bed cover.


End file.
